Scavenger Says No
by Sustain
Summary: G1 Some are egger to please, but even they can be pushed over the edge. One shot.


Scavenger says No

By Soundwave's Idol

Scavengers normal day (if he wasn't with a fellow Constructicon or filling a job for Megatron) was spent in his quarters rummaging through a pile of what he called 'treasures' from a local junkyard. He would sit at the pile thinking to himself, 'We wonder if any of this works?' then 'no matter we can fix anything.'

Lately the Constructicons have been spending a lot of time as Devastator, causing most of then to refer to themselves as, we, not I.

Most of the time though, Scavenger would later melt down most of the items for metals to use later, in fact Megatron had not minded him bringing loads of materials to the base, because some way or another it was always used for one of Megatron's ideas.

Scrapper had other ideas; he wished that Scavenger would sort his junk before bringing it to the base. Since the Stunticons and the Combaticons had temporarily moved in to the underwater base, space was limited, making the Constructicons, share their quarters, and making Scrapper, Scavengers roommate. Scrapper, unlike Scavenger was a neat freak; the only thing that kept him from totally cleaning was the fact that it was temporary, and the fact that Scavenger would just bring more junk.

Hook did not mind sharing his room with Bonecrusher. Bonecrusher hardly spent any time there; he spent most of his free time in the rec room watching humans on TV, and Hook spent his time in or around the med bay.

As for the crazed chemist Mixmaster, he did not mind Longhaul's insistent griping about hauling things, and was actually glad to have some one there to help balance him.

Longhaul, like Scrapper just kept in mind that it was only temporary. Soon the new land base would be done, and almost half the force would move out, then he could take his room back.

For Scavenger though, having Scrapper so close was like a blessing. Scavenger had an in laid program that made him egger to please, so for the time being anything that Scrapper wanted, Scavenger would get.

Megatron was the only reason that the new base was not finished, it seemed like every time the Constructicons had time to start working on it, he would call them up for another energy raid. Sure, with the two new combiner teams three new jets, and two triple changers the force on earth had doubled, and that made the energy consumption double as well.

Scrapper, Hook, and Longhaul were already in agreement, that with all that new help, Megatron should be able to leave them to work on the new base. Megatron had other ideas, Devastator while not the brightest, was indeed the strongest. Most energy raids all three combiner groups where used to prolong the Autobots from causing interference.

Unfortunately, Devastator was starting to show the lack of independence the individuals had not had, he never disobeyed, but was having the thoughts nonetheless.

On this day, the Constructicons where at the site of the new base, that was nearly complete, when Scavenger finally snapped. The command council beeped. "Scavenger here."

"Scavenger, Megatron has ordered the Constructicons to go to oilrig 17679" Soundwave's harmonic voice monotoned.

"Tell Megatron no, we need to finish here. Once this place is up and running, we will have a new energy source."

Soundwave's calm demeanor was replaced by Megatron's livid one. "Scavenger, I will not tolerate such insubordination." The rest of the Constructicons herd the loud voice and came to see what was going on.

" No. When this place is up an runnin', we can stop most of this raiding, and go back to our normal lives."

"WHERE IS SCRAPPER!" Megatron's fury rose another notch. Scrapper came in to view of the vidscreen. " Scrapper, what is going on?" Megatron demanded.

"Devastator is not functioning at capacity, because our collective mind is on finishing this project." Scrapper looked at Scavenger like he had just blown a gasket.

"Very well then, if Devastator is not functioning in a week you all will cease to FUNCTION!" the communication was cut off.

"Scavenger what did you just do?" Hook was the first to speak.

Scavenger just slumped in the command chair. "Well I have been thinking about it, and its true, we are distracted about finishing this thing. Now, that I have made up my mind, there is no way to tell just how Devastator will act."

"He's got a good point." Said Longhaul

"Besides, Megatron just gave us a vacation. We can have this place done tonight, then we can just stay here." Scavenger sat up a little proud of his idea. The other Constructicons exchanged glances.

"Alright then let do this do this do this then party party party"


End file.
